Forgotten Goddesses
by Assimbya
Summary: A rewritten version of the Greek myths as records of a conquest. The stories from the point of veiw of the Goddesses who suffered from it. Rating for violence.
1. Cybele's Story

A/N: So here is the explanation for this madness. The idea of this story is that the Greek myths are records of the patriarchal conquest of the matriarchal, Goddess-worshipping people who lived in Greece before the Indo-Europeans came. This is the "real" story of the Greek myths as I imagined it. Each Goddess tells her side of the story. I have created a complex hierarchy, so try to figure it out slowly. Forgotten Goddesses 

Cybele's Story

I have been Earth Mother for longer then I can remember. Now I am sometimes called by the name of Rhea, but not by my true worshipers. I am no longer the Earth Mother, though I should have been for many more years. I am no longer the loving mother that I once was, for when my rule was ended I became more suspicious, and I no longer can afford to even hint at my mysteries to one who I am not sure will be loyal to me.

Before the Invaders came I ruled over a peaceful land. My people honored the Earth as they should, and I knew not of any other life. My sister, Hecate ruled over the realms of the dead. I was glad when she was called to that duty, and not I, for I feared it, and the solitude that came with it. But it was not as harsh a life then as it is now, for Hecate was not bound to share the fate of those she ruled. Hecate and I were the daughters of Gaea, the Earth Mother. She was not like all of the other Earth Mothers who had ruled this land, for she chose a different path. She chose to become the true substance of the Earth, beyond even Our lives. Whenever I walk upon this land I know that it is my Mother who I tread, and I know that she shall always be with me, no matter what the Invaders do to me.

I was chosen to be Virgin Huntress, and when the time came, I relinquished my Virginity to the King Stag. From that union I bore my first daughter, Leto. From that union I also became Earth Mother. My sister coupled with Pontus, the Sea Father, and bore two daughters, Demeter and Aphrodite. From that union she became the Dark Queen. I could not care for the many daughters I bore from my many unions with the Year Kings, so I sent the ones that seemed to feel the Earth to the Dryads, and the ones who felt the Water to the Naiads or Oceniads. None of them seemed to show the potential of the Virgin Huntress, so I left them with the Nymphs. So I spent my time with Hecate's children. Demeter felt the Earth and the Darkness, so she was to succeed her Mother. So Aphrodite was to be the Virgin Huntress. She did not wish for such a burden to be laid upon her, but she understood the necessity. I did not wish to lay that responsibility upon the girl either, so I let her frolic with the Naiads, waiting for my summons. She went to the Ocean, for she felt the water. I let her go.

But word came to me from Ishtar, the Earth Mother of the land to the East, of Invaders that killed many of the people, and discredited the Earth Mother. They were mostly men, and their men ruled over the women, even over the Earth Mother. They took more lands under their sway each day, a new company venturing out frequently, and conquering the People and Us. I had never heard the word conquering before, but it put fear in my heart. But I did not know how bad it would be.

They soon turned their eye to us. We had no weapons, for we had never needed them. When the Invaders came, their humans killed the People, burning their villages, and slaughtering them with their strange weapons. The ones that they did not kill they enslaved, and forced to worship them, instead of me and the other true gods. Each of my People's deaths and conversions sapped my strength, and I knew that I would not be able to resist when they came for me.

I was sitting upon my throne when they came for me. Three of them, their rulers, burst threw my doors. One, probably the leader entered first. He had hair as white as an elder's, though he seemed young. He held the bolts of lightning that We shoot through the skies during storms as if they were weapons. He spoke: "Cybele, Earth Mother of this land, submit to us. Your people have been conquered and you have no power. Do not try to resist." I could do nothing. But I did not wish to be conquered by them, whatever that consisted of. The only solace for me was to be forgotten. I asked them for this one favor. "Please, do not imprison me. Let me be forgotten, I do not fear the endless Darkness." And the one on the right, who had sea-green hair laughed. He threw back his head and laughed long and hard. And then he said: "You will have no such solace from us, Cybele. You shall be our prisoner, and you shall suffer. And shall feel every moment of it. Because that is the only way to conquer a people." And then the leader gestured, and many of their warriors grabbed me, and dragged me all the way to the caves that they were using as a dungeon.

The caves that they had chosen were the caves of Tartarus, an area of the Underworld that neither Hecate nor her predecessors had wished to use. But the Invaders turned them into an area of sorrow and pain. All of Us were taken there, all of the women. And I knew that I was the last one brought her, that all of the rest of Us had been captured without my seeing before me. I knew nothing of the cruelties that they might inflict on me, for among my People, such things are never done. I did remember a rule that I believed was applied to all of Us, not just my People. It was that all Maidens could not be bound, except by their brothers. So that meant that my daughters, and Hecate's daughters would be safe.

They put chains about my body, me who should have been free forever! I strained against those chains, that they had fastened to the wall, I tried to free myself from them. But I could not. The chains had been forged to hold a goddess.

I learned my captor's names, though I did not wish to. The leader, the one with the thunderbolts, he was Zeus. And the one with the sea-green hair, he was Poseidon. And the quiet one, he was Hades. And Zeus son, who came to look upon me while I was imprisoned, he was Ares.

And Ares held the whip. And the blood flowed down my back. For they whipped me, as if I was one of their slaves. And I screamed, I screamed long and hard in rage and pain, as they stood, impassive looking on, a hint of a smile in their eyes. As the Earth shook in sorrow that her daughter was imprisoned.

And then, bloody and screaming, I looked up at them, my tormenters. I asked them, in the middle of this suffering, I asked them: "Why are you doing this? My people have never done anything to you, why do you torment us this way?" And Zeus responded: "For power, for the sake of being something greater in life then just being the consort of some Earth Goddess. To allow these people to reach their full potential as a civilization." And I looked at him with such contempt, for even as his prisoner I knew that I was so much greater then him, for he was the most despicable being upon this Earth. And I spat at his feet. And he turned to his son and said: "Whip her again."

They finally left me. I do not know how long they stayed. I only know that it was long enough to make me long only for a release from pain. I did not strain against my chains any more, for I had no more energy. I could not remember any longer the Earth and the Air and the Sunlight. All I knew was blood and cold, hard stone. I did not know of any thing care about anything. I did not know the fate of my daughters, or sister, or my sister's daughters. Until Demeter, Hecate's daughter passed me.

She seemed to be walking through Tartarus, unaware of what had happened, when she saw me. She called to me: "Cybele, can that be you? O, Cybele, what has happened?" I was astonished that she had not been chained, until I remembered that she was a virgin, and free. She realized what must have happened and spoke: "O, Cybele, they have you too? But you are the Earth Mother, they cannot have taken you! All I remember was that I was in the fields with Leto, your daughter, when I heard rough voices crying, 'There are more of them, get them and, that is the daughter of the witch.' I knew that they must be the Invaders, but I never thought that they would get you. And what have they done to you Cybele? Are you hurt too grievously?" I said to her, kindly for I loved the girl, "These are only the wounds that come of being conquered. But you, are you all right? They have not harmed you?" She answered with surprise, "Of course not, I am fine. But what has happened to you?" I did not answer her question, I only gave her a warning: "Demeter child, do not venture out of the caves. For in the Earth you will be safe. But outside they shall be waiting for you. They wish to do their crime in daylight when all can see." She knew not what I spoke of, and was naive enough to not understand the fate that awaited her. She did not take my warning.

A short time from then I heard a scream, and I felt the power of the Earth Mother draining from me. The scream shook the bowels of the earth, for it was the first time that such a sound had been heard here. I knew what had happened. The Virginity of Demeter had been taken, by Zeus or one of the other brothers, I believed. They wanted the one who held the power of the Earth Mother to be under their control. So they took the Virginity of one of the daughters of a high Goddess, so that they could get her under their control as she gained the power, therefore dealing with such power. I wept for her.

I was forgotten as the Invaders created their palace and pantheon on the mountain Olympos. When Zeus and his brothers staged a victory parade with their captives I was near the head. First Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, in a golden chariot, were wheeled triumphantly through the streets of Olympos. Then I, in chains, was forced to walk behind the chariot in disgrace. To my sorrow, Demeter walked behind me. She, who should have had many more years as a Maiden ahead of her, was now, obviously pregnant, walking in victory parade wearing chains. I was only important as the dethroned Queen, it was Demeter, as the chained Earth Mother, who was the real trophy in the parade.

I was delegated to the spot of a lesser goddess; I was not even one of the deities chosen for the company upon Olympos. Word came to me of a few things. I heard when Demeter's child was born a girl, and Zeus took responsibility as a father. I heard when Aphrodite returned from the Sea, and was put in charge of "Love". I heard when Persephone was given as bride to Hades, and I heard when my daughter, Leto, was brought for to satisfy Zeus' lust, and bore twins for it. But I did little myself during that time. There was little I could do. Destroyed by a group of Invaders, and nearly Forgotten, all I could do was nurse my anger, and try to gain initiates. And there were a few devotees that I gained in that time. But in my fear I had made my initiation rituals even more difficult. For I am always surrounded by blood, and I can no longer be the peaceful Earth Mother, or even the Wise Woman, I am somewhere in between, for I never truly left Motherhood, nor do I remain in it. The blood that poured down my back is still there, and I can always feel the cracking of the whip that was the tool of my destruction.


	2. Hecate's Story

Spleef: I don't think you can even imagine how happy I am that you liked this story. This story is something that has been floating around in my mind for years, and the world has gotten more and more complex untill it reached the state you find it in now. I was a little uncertian about even publishing it on FFN, given the normal silly type of stories found here. But I finally decided to, and I am overjoyed that someone likes it. A/N: So here goes the goddess of witches. 

Forgotten Goddesses

Hecate's Story

At least I have not been forgotten. These days I am known as the goddess of witches, the patron of evil, the denizen of Darkness. But it was not always so.

I was always called to the Darkness, even when I was but a Maiden. And from this call I knew that I was to be the Queen of the Underworld, of the realm of the dead. While my sister Cybele still loved the light, I retreated to the world that I was meant for: the world of the night. In the caves of the Earth it was my true home, for there I knew that I would always be welcome, for I had the greatest power there. The dead are a hard folk to rule, but I was good at it, even as an untried Virgin.

But I did decide, not long after Cybele became Earth Mother, that it was time for me to enter into that stage as well. I chose the Sea Father Pontus for my consort, for in him I could master the power of the Water that I wished my children to have.

I bore from that union my two daughters, Aphrodite and Demeter. Even now I cannot remember which of them came first, for they seemed to me to be twins, though nothing about their relationship seemed to offer such a thing.

I am not like my sister, I do not remember my children only if they show signs of power. Perhaps it is because I have so few, while she has so many. For she was called by every petty god who wished to have his people blessed by the Great Goddess. Of course, any other Goddess who held within her the power of the Great One could do it, but all of these tribes wished for the Earth Mother to be their patron, even if they honored other of Us as well. And she had not even been touched by the Darkness as I had, and so every time she got herself with child. So many forgotten daughters, lost to their Mother's need for magic and the whims of Zeus! I pitied them.

My daughters never came close to being forgotten, by Cybele, or the Invaders.

Cybele took an interest in my children, precisely because of her own daughters' lack of magic. She wanted Demeter, my Demeter to be sacrificed to her rituals of the Virgin Huntress whose fate it was to become the Earth Mother! I thought that my daughter would crack under the pressure that Cybele took for granted. Demeter belonged in the wide fields and caves of Elysium that I wished to be her domain, not in the stone palaces that Cybele favored, quite against the ways of Our people. I knew the strain that came with the honor of Earth Mother, and I did not wish it for my daughter.

How glad I was when Demeter felt the call of the Darkness! More faintly then I had, but she still felt it strongly. I told her of what I did, of the souls in the Underworld, and how I must bring them to their resting place before it was their time to return to the world of mortals. I told her of the dangers and sacrifices that I must brave to hold this position. And she asked me: "Why do you spend so much time with the dead, is it not more important to take care of the living?" I told her that the care of the living was the job of Cybele, as the Earth Mother. She paused and said that the care of the living seemed much less fearful then that of the dead. I told her that Cybele must go through trials that she knew nothing of to win her role. She looked thoughtful, and turned away.

One day, when Demeter and Aphrodite had both reached their maturity, Cybele came to visit me. She spoke with the children, as always but then she drew me away. "Demeter, you know as I do that your daughters cannot remain maidens of no form forever, they must come to their calling and go for training." Cybele said.

I responded indignantly, "Demeter has come to her calling already, she feels the Darkness. And Aphrodite, she does seem to have a fascination with the Water, so I believe that may be her calling. The power of her father's line lives in her." I said that last rather proudly, as that was what I had wished for when I gave my Virginity to Pontus.

"Is Aphrodite's calling too strong then," Cybele asked nervously, "Or is it but a passing fancy? For surely, with her lineage, she must feel the Earth in some manner?"

"I do believe truly that her calling is true," I said, "for I have not seen the sign of the Earth writ upon her, and even if her calling seems vague, it is not uncommon for a girl to not receive her calling truly till later, she is only a child after all."

Cybele looked at me almost disdainfully, as if annoyed that I did not see her intentions. "Do you not see?" She said, "With Demeter firmly established in your place, I have no other choice but to take Aphrodite as Virgin Huntress."

"Why her?" I asked, trying to contain my anger, "Why not another, your daughter Leto perhaps, you have told me that she feels the Earth, and that she has power, why not she? Why are you so intent on placing my daughters in your office?"

"Because my own daughters are useless!" She flung at me, "They have little or no power at all, and do not try to express sympathy, for you have none for me! Do not try to rub it in my face that I have never done in countless unions what you have done in one! For Leto, for Leto to be the only and greatest of my countless children, I, I who should have had dozens of worthy daughters at my feet, priestesses of the highest quality, worthy, each and every one of them, to take my place in an instant! But I had dozens of worthless children, fit only to serve as maids to the priestesses that your daughters could become! The day that Leto is Earth Mother will be a sorry day for our people! Your daughters should have been mine, can you not see that? And when I try to raise your daughters to the highest place among us you make excuses and try to do everything you can to ensure that none of them comes under my tutelage! Can you not see that there is no one else to take my throne but your daughters? Please, let me train Aphrodite to be Virgin Huntress, I need it dearly! And with that I shall be content, and I shall leave Demeter as your successor."

I was overwhelmed by the words that Cybele spoke to me, but I dared not say what I wished to, that Leto was more powerful then Cybele believed, and that many of her daughters were fit to be the Earth Mother. I knew that I could not convince Cybele to let Aphrodite not succeed her. Instead I said: "I shall give Aphrodite to you for training as the Virgin Huntress as you have said, but first I ask you to give me time to see if her true calling lies in the Earth, and if even a part of it lies in the Sea, let her remain there for a time so that she may understand all aspects of herself." Cybele conceded to this, and I bid farewell to her while waiting to tell Aphrodite what was demanded of her.

Aphrodite was astonished that she had been chosen for such a role. She was less naïve in some ways, then Demeter, and she understood the trials of the Earth Mother, at least as much as any Virgin could. But she seemed troubled by something, and after many moments she spoke: "If I am to be Earth Mother, then I cannot go to the Sea, and the Water. I cannot obey my calling." I felt anger at Cybele for forcing my daughter, who had little Calling from the Earth, to take on the role that required her to lose all but the Earth in her Power. I knew that as Virgin Huntress under Cybele she would be forced to learn what I had hoped to teach her gently, if at all. My daughter, you are but a stranger to me now, for I look at the sufferings that you are forced to endure, and I am powerless to help you. At least Demeter still remains to me slightly, though she is still somewhat distant.

So, as Aphrodite's calling grew I decided to let her go to the Sea as she wished. Normally she would be free to leave with or without my consent, but with Cybele's desire to make Aphrodite Earth Mother, I had to watch her. So I let my daughter leave me, as it turned out, forever. I believe that since then we have not had a moment together.

I had little time to train Demeter before the news of the Invaders came. We all were astonished, but We could not imagine ever falling to these Invaders. But We did. They killed Our people, and with that We lost much of Our power. But I remained strong. My people were the so-called "Witches," and they continued their rites, and I appeared at all of their ceremonies, for they gave me my power. But we were all held captive.

Even with my power, greater then the other goddesses in this time of suffering, I could not completely withstand the power of the Invaders, who gained their power from conquests like the one they were conducting on us. I was in the high places of my land, the land of the dead, the land of the Darkness. They came, the Invaders, they came because they wished to dethrone me.

I sat upon the Highest of my seats, and I waited for them. I did not wait as I knew Cybele did, feeling my strength drain away as the vision of my doom grew closer, fearful, but not understanding what to fear, or even the nature of such fear. _I_ sat, knowing that this day would come, for all those called by the Darkness have the gift of foresight. But I had not known that it would happen in my time. Let Cybele seethe away in her desire for revenge and fruitless clinging to her Aspect. I knew that nothing was eternal, that all things, even the natural balance of nature, must pass. I knew that through this conquering I could not remain Mother, I would pass into the Wise-Woman. I did not fear for myself, I would remain strong to hold the Old Ways through the new age that would come, so that they would become a natural part of this new life. I was only afraid for my daughters.

So they came to me, and I knew that they had already taken Cybele, for they were surprised that when they entered shouting; "Hecate, submit, we have taken your People, surrender to us." I only gave a slight smile, and spoke to them, "So, you have set your hearts on having our little land to add to your vast empire. Well, I suppose that in wherever land you come from you were told that if you conquered us, then you would be able to set up your own pantheon, and be Kings in your own right. And you have listened, and will try to eradicate all traces of us from your land. Fine, take my world of Darkness. But you will never be able to control it. You will set up some King to rule over my people, to do what I have done. But they will fail and all will be chaos. And you will do some drastic things I suppose, but unless a woman again sits upon my throne, then you will have no order from my land. For men cannot know the Darkness."

The triumphant smiles fell from their faces. They did not know how to react to my calm. Until the youngest brother recovered his composure. "Be that as it may, Hecate" he spoke, "we will still place one of out own on your throne. We cannot afford to leave a woman in such a powerful position now that we are ruling. _I_ know that a woman must be on the throne of the dead, but my brothers do not agree. I promise you that if I am given the throne of the dead then I will rule jointly with one of your people. But I cannot say so for my brothers." These last few sentences he whispered to me. One of the older brothers was angered by this. "Hades, you cannot speak to one of these women in such a friendly way. It is not fitting. I know that whatever affection you may hold for these women, you must abandon it now."

He seemed defensive. "Poseidon, I am at least have feelings and treat the defeated in a humane manner. This woman will not give us respect from the men if we humiliate her, so why do it? Let her be my aide, for we need more women among us if we are to keep peace. Do not worry about her." They seemed unsure, but I was obviously a nuisance, and they were glad to hand me over to the less powerful among them. And I was glad too, for at least Hades let me retain my Power in some aspect. He respected me, and the others grew to as well. For I still held the power of the earth in my bones

Of course, I became the Wise Woman. I knew when the virginity of my daughter was taken, and she became Earth Mother. I grieved, but there was nothing I could do. I remained in the realms of the dead, acting as a link between them and the world of the living. When Demeter's daughter came to serve as the promised consort of Hades, I taught her what she needed to know. I, her grandmother became the single presence in her life that she could trust, understand. I was proud of that, and I was glad to aid that daughter of my daughter.

I also served as the patron deity of Witches, those rebels who denied the power of the new Gods, and refused to serve them. I kept lending my strength to their gatherings when even the new Gods had been forgotten. For this is my secret. I hold power even now that my conquerors do not. In that manner I am greater then them all. And I secretly laugh at the irony.


End file.
